


蓝导，偷情吗（车）

by bobohoney



Category: ABO - Fandom, 忘羡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobohoney/pseuds/bobohoney
Summary: abo.
Kudos: 9





	蓝导，偷情吗（车）

蓝导，偷情吗  
蓝湛打开酒店的门的时候，看到沙发上有一团隆起，酒店里只开了一盏小灯，看不清人的脸。  
打开了灯，室内一片明亮。  
原本躺着的人坐起靠在沙发上，撑在靠椅上看着他。  
头上带着黑色的兔耳朵，通过两片布料堪堪遮住两点，下敞，露出胸前大片白皙的皮肤，只是圆润的屁股翘起，从肩到腰塌成一个勾人的弧度，细窄的腰露出来，下身只到腿根处，三角的黑色真丝布料只包裹到一半的臀峰，后面还有一个小绒球。腿根处被绑了一个黑色的小皮带，颈部寄上了一个红色的蝴蝶结。  
“蓝导，你来啦。”  
魏无羡一手托着下颌，似天真般歪着头，看着门口的人，眼睛湿漉漉地睁着，像是还不明世事的小姑娘般纯净，偏偏又穿着露骨的兔子装，清纯又魅惑。  
“蓝导，你还站在那里干嘛，快过来呀。”  
魏无羡舔了舔嘴，露出粉红的小舌头，调皮的小舌头灵活地扫了一下嘴角，然后快速离去。咬着下唇，嘟着嘴，抬眸，状若丝丝委屈的模样。  
端是一副清纯的模样，但是发出的声音却像蜜一样粘稠，拉出长长的丝，末端的音符像精灵一般在跳动。  
看着走过来站在身前的人，魏无羡的手顺着精壮有力的腰抚摸上胸膛，在胸口上打着圈圈，仰起头，一口一口慢慢地舔着颈部，腿下也不安分，勾着来人穿着笔直的西装裤的腿，微微地在摩挲着，耳朵似无意般蹭过来人的脸颊。  
“蓝导。”  
睁着眼睛，里面的眸子纯净地可以倒影自己，像维纳斯那样的美好，不经污浊，相是被灵泉滋养一般的温润。  
伸出舌头，在那线条分明的下颌处舔了舔，像一个小宠物的讨好一样。  
感受着身下火热的在顶着自己的东西，魏无羡满意极了。  
“蓝导，那部戏，可以让我演男主吗。”  
粘腻的声音道出了今晚的目的。身上的人没有回答他，反而是深深地吻住他的嘴，在掠夺着，霸占着，手在裸在外的背上摩挲，感受着掌心下肌肤的细致弹性，一直往下，来到堪堪被布料包裹住半边的两团圆润的臀峰上，大力揉捏着。  
感受着身上人的越来越热烈的火热，魏无羡在心里无声地笑了笑。似乎在惩罚他的不专心，施法者在他的唇上咬了咬。  
两个一路从客厅吻回房间，魏无羡被放在床上，靠着枕头，双臂往后撑着，看着身上的人在解着衬衫的扣子，骨节分明的手像是完美的艺术品一般，解扣子的画面看着也赏心悦目。  
手上的工作看似还冷静，但是那一双清冷的眸子里面却被点燃了熊熊的大火，死死地盯着床上还毫不收敛，勾起嘴对他笑的人。  
魏无羡还不怕死地抬起纤长细白的腿，在那人身下的一大团的鼓起上微微地蹭了蹭。足心传来火热，魏无羡满意极了。  
魏无羡作恶的腿被一拉，跌进一个怀抱中。  
身后的手顺着衣物交汇之处探入，撕拉一声，被撕开。  
魏无羡转身，将人压在身下。  
居高临下地看着躺着的人，眼里一直在盯着他，像被盯住的猎物一样。  
“蓝导，别急嘛，今天我来服侍你。“  
冲着躺着的人甜甜一笑。  
魏无羡低下头，解开还没得及脱下的西装裤，隔着包裹着的内裤，一点一点地在舔着复苏的巨物，唾液将裤子打湿一小片，使得那挺起的物件更加清晰，勾勒出更加细致的形状，连着那伞状的覃头。  
不忍心他喜欢的大宝贝被束缚着，魏无羡褪下内裤，挣脱的狰狞的巨物暴露在魏无羡的视野中，魏无羡抬起头，勾起嘴，甜甜地笑了笑，咽了一下口水，像滚珠一般在喉咙滚动。  
低下脸，在那雄伟的物什那亲昵地蹭了蹭，近看，甚至可以看到上面的青筋，算作是与虎为伴吗？  
将那坚硬的覃头含入嘴里，舌头在上面打转，舔过上面细小的孔，感受着身下人越来越僵硬的身体，魏无羡更卖力。  
将巨大的“棒棒糖“含在嘴里，啧啧地发出吸吮的声音，双手在粗长的没含住的茎身上来回套弄，舍不得让它受一点冷落委屈，连微微大起的囊袋都不放过，捧在手心，轻轻地来回揉着。  
感受着越来越坚硬火热的棒槌，魏无羡努力地想将它全部含住，但是太长太粗，撑的魏无羡的腮帮子酸，到了深喉也还有一部分没有进去，魏无羡来回含住吐出，进不去的地方用手在套弄，近百次的来回之后，感受身下的人突然紧绷的肌肉，一阵温热灌入喉内，量大得魏无羡差点被呛住。  
抬起头，“蓝导，你的味道好浓啊。“  
嘴角还带着几点白浊，魏无羡用手一抹，送进嘴里，舔干净手指，连一丝都不剩下。  
这一切都被躺着的人一丝不漏地看在眼底。  
身上的衣服被蓝湛在刚刚就已经撕坏 ，魏无羡含住两根手指，往身后送去，在蓝湛的面前送进去自己的身体里面，作着扩张。  
觉得差不多了，便扶着那又硬挺起来的东西，便要坐下。身下的人微微阻止了他的动作，“魏婴。“似提醒一般。  
“蓝导，不用担心，我家那位和你的尺寸差不多，也是这么大，我都习惯了。“  
说着便要往下坐，刚一入，却是有点撑的难受，魏无羡吸了一口气，微微抖着身体，“蓝导，你真大。“  
说着努力地往下坐，微微往上翘的头部刮过敏感的内壁，魏无羡一下子被刺激得软了身，不受控制得倒了下去，一下子将茎身含到底，一下子被贯穿到头，魏无羡差点一口气没上来，体内含着的物件也被这一刺激，涨的更大。  
“魏婴。”嘶哑的声音，暗哑低沉。  
“我没事。”魏无羡稳住了身形，抬起腰，将那硕大的巨物一点一点从身体里面脱离出来，到了覃头，剩下一点连和，又坐了下去，速度渐渐变快。“舒服吗，蓝导。”  
说着还夹了一下，惹得躺着的人呼吸又是一紧，含着的物件跳动了一下。  
“蓝导，我伺候您舒服了，那这部戏我可以当男主吗。我还是背着我家那位这样子的，蓝导。“  
魏无羡自顾自地说话，没有注意到身下的人的呼吸越来越热。  
魏无羡似乎故意似的，又慢了下来，这种缠绵缓慢的速度对正处于火热状态的两个人来说都是折磨，魏无羡忍住想要更快更强地被占有的冲动，挑动着躺着的人的神经。  
“他可不知道我和您的这件事，只要我和您不说，他也不知道，您可真大，肏得我好舒服，蓝导，答应我这一次，以后什么地点什么时间，我都可以陪您。“  
身下人的眼底越来越暗，魏无羡要是看到了，就不会再敢说下面这一句了。  
“偷情的滋味真好啊，蓝导。“  
魏无羡正准备坐下，不预防地被一双手压着往下，快速的摩擦带来强烈的快感刺激得魏无羡头皮发麻，一下子软了身子。被身后的一双手抱着，换了身位。  
压在身上的人微微眯着眼睛，里面还有着丝丝的怒火，＂偷情？不知道？”  
每说一次，身体都重重地往前挺动一次。  
“啊，不是吗，蓝导，我们就是…啊，在偷情。”  
“只要我不说，他也不知道。”  
魏无羡被肏得眼前一黑，但是还是断断续续地在说。  
蓝湛扛起魏无羡的腿，压着大张着至身前，带着侵略性惩罚性地吻着魏无羡，将胸膛里面的气都渡走，魏无羡的意识被吻得有点模糊，身下又被大开大合地侵犯着。  
“啊”  
魏无羡有点受不了这个姿势，对腰的承受力要求太高。  
“蓝导，我们可以换个姿势吗。”  
魏无羡无神地看着天花板，大口大口地喘气，被强烈的快感刺激得意识模糊。  
蓝湛放下腿，魏无羡还没来得及松一口气，就被蓝湛抱着，坐在了他的怀里，控制不住得将体内的巨物含的更深了。  
魏无羡又被高高抱起，只剩下一点相连的地方，又被撒手放开，一下子坐到底，一下子顶到魏无羡的生殖腔，魏无羡一下子就没有了力气，软了身子，被抱着，又被抱起，放下。  
被粗大坚硬的覃头一下一下地撞着生殖腔，魏无羡被刺激得缴枪投降。  
“蓝湛，我错了，慢点。”带着哭腔的哀求，魏无羡实在是承受不了这样的漫天的刺激，一下又一下地，被顶撞着浑身酸痒，无力地承受。  
“偷情？”  
身下的攻势越来越猛，身体里面最敏感的东西被凶猛地侵犯。  
“没有，我不敢了，蓝湛。“  
“我错了，蓝湛。“  
魏无羡连连哀求，眼角沁出圆滚滚的泪珠，又被蓝湛温柔地吻去，但是身下的攻势却如狂风骤雨般，肉体相撞的声音在这静谧的黑夜显得尤为的清晰。  
“蓝湛，我错了。“  
魏无羡还在求饶，但是身上的人并不打算就这样放过他。  
“魏婴，放松，让我进去。“  
雄狮的领地仿佛受到威胁，要再次标记属于自己的地盘，将此人打上自己的标志。  
魏无羡无法拒绝也无力拒绝。  
又一清晰的相撞的声音，坚硬的覃头将那紧闭着的缝隙顶开了一个小口。  
“啊。“  
魏无羡仰起脖子，后穴被刺激得一缩，身后的人像是受不了一般，又再次抽动。  
腔口被再一次顶开，闯入一凶猛的入侵者，紧紧卡着道口。  
魏无羡被放平在床上，身上的人挺动的速度加快，次次都顶开腔口。  
在一阵快速的抽动之后，身上的人身体一僵，体内含着的东西抖动，生殖腔被灌入大量的精液，满满当当地填饱着腔体。  
魏无羡在失神中平复着高潮后的悸动，身体内含着的东西没有拔出，堵得精液慢慢当当地在体内。身上的人温柔的吻了吻魏无羡的眼角，红润的嘴巴。  
“蓝导，偷情的滋味不错吧。“  
魏无羡意识有点迷糊，以为完场了，可以就这样睡过去，嘴上还不忘说话。  
感受着身体里面的巨物又有着复苏的意味，魏无羡睁大了眼睛，想起身往后退，又被抱住填入。  
呵，偷情是要付出代价的。  
蓝湛的醋坛子打翻了，自己醋自己，魏无羡也只能自己的 爱，自己受着。  
魏无羡醒来的时候，已经是第二天的下午了，身体就跟散架之后重组的一样，都不听自己的使唤。  
昨天的最后的意识，隐隐约约看到窗外好像有点亮了。  
偷情伤身更伤腰。  
眼睛睁不开，在旁边的被褥摸了几下，没有找到人。  
身后被一个人抱着，温度从身后传来，魏无羡懒懒地抱着他的手，没有骨头地靠着蓝湛，抱着蓝湛的手，不让他动作。  
魏无羡不知道，现在的他光裸着，脖子上，锁骨上，胸前，都留下了还没有消褪的红痕，揭示着昨天的疯狂。  
抱着蓝湛，魏无羡的光洁的背部就裸着呈现在蓝湛的眼底下，顺着脊线滑下，还有那圆润的臀峰，上面还有几个青紫的掐痕，再往下便是…  
魏无羡还没有意识到靠着的人的温度有点上升，突然想起一件事“蓝湛“。  
魏无羡突然很正经地说。  
“你昨天没有做措施，还射满了我一肚子 。“  
“无事，没有在发情期。“  
蓝湛的语气平淡，显然已经是经常听魏无羡的调侃戏弄，然后 已经习惯了。  
“可是万一怀孕了怎么办。“  
不在发情期射进生殖腔怀孕的机率很低，但不是没有。  
在发情期的时候，蓝湛一直都有做好措施，不然就不射进去，不在发情期的时候，魏无羡每次都缠着蓝湛，不让做措施。  
“那就生。“  
“可是我们是一夜情，我家那位还不知道，要是真的怀孕了，就藏不住了，到时候再打掉也不是不可以，可该怎么说…”  
“不行。“  
“不行什么。“靠着的人抱着自己的力气一下子变大。  
“不可以打掉，孩子生下来，我养。“  
魏无羡偷偷地笑了笑，可还是很无辜地说“可要是被发现了，那头条就是魏大明星婚外偷情某导演怀孕生子，给蓝氏总裁带绿帽子了。而且，我也有儿子了，这个孩子还是不要生下来了。“  
“魏婴。“  
看着人渐渐凝重起来的脸，魏无羡知道玩笑好像开得有点大了，不敢再继续下去，想解释只是开一个玩笑，“蓝湛。”  
话还没说完，就被人吻住。  
反正衣服还没有穿，那今天就不用穿了。  
也是时候让他知道，什么玩笑可以开，什么不可以开。  
打掉孩子，想都别想。  
被从浴室抱出来的时候，魏无羡是真的软成了一滩水，差点就要顺着排水道滑走了。  
被抱着喂吃的时候，眼睛都是闭上的，一放到床上，又昏天暗地地睡了过去。  
就是说说而已，蓝湛就这么大反应，根本不敢想他当初要是真的把孩子打掉了会怎么样，太可怕了，偷情，他的腰可偷不起。


End file.
